onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Borsalino
Borsalino, more commonly known by his alias Kizaru, is an Admiral in the Marines. After Aokiji resigned from the marines and Akainu was promoted to Fleet Admiral, Kizaru is the only remaining admiral from the previous trio. Profile and Stats Name: Borsalino Alias: Kizaru (Literally meaning: Yellow Monkey) Age: 58 Classification: Human, Marine Admiral, Logia Devil Fruit User Affiliation: Marines Gender: Male Height: 304 cm (9'11") Weight: 260 kg (573 lbs.) Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Status: Alive Powers and Abilities: Class: Attack Potency: Small Island level Speed: High Hypersonic combat and reaction speeds, Lightspeed movement speed in Logia form and travel speed when using Sacred Yata Mirror Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: Class EJ Durability: Small Island level, likely Island level Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Melee, several Meters with his light sword, several Hundred Meters with Ranged Attacks Intelligence: Gifted First Appearance: Voice Actor: Appearance Kizaru is an incredibly tall man, roughly the same size as the other two former admirals, Aokiji and Akainu. Kizaru is a middle aged man with a moderate amount of wrinkles on his face, black hair, and a very thin beard. He is older than the other two admirals, a fact that reflects on his looks. Among the Admirals of the previous generation, he alone has the slimmest build among them. His standard outfit consists of a yellow striped suit with a Marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, his arms not in its sleeves. Kizaru also wears pure white shoes, gold-amber tinted sunglasses, and a viridian green turtleneck under his yellow suit. There is a tiny Black Transponder Snail on his left wrist, like a wristwatch, underneath the sleeve of his suit. He is generally seen wearing a relaxed grin on his face. Personality Kizaru seems to be very laid-back and easygoing, speaking rather slowly and occasionally drawing out the last word of his sentences, which is strange considering this behavior is in direct contrast with his Devil Fruit power. He takes everything lightly regardless of the severity of the moment. In surprising, perilous and unexpected situations, he is apparently never shocked and even when a pirate fired a bullet at him, he seemed to be focused only on calling his subordinate. He even asked the offenders where his subordinate was. After uprooting a mangrove tree, he laughed to himself that the force he used was a tad excessive. Usually, his manner of speaking is slow and lax, frequently beginning sentences with a drawn out "Ooh" (generally upon observing something that has piqued his interest), and ending them with a drawn out "Ne". He is also completely calm and cool-headed, even in tense situations, such as when Basil Hawkins appeared unharmed by his attack, or when Silvers Rayleigh appeared. He speaks in a politely sarcastic manner and is very mocking towards his enemies, such as mocking Luffy and Blizzard for being too weak. He often taunts and belittles his foes in and out of battle, such as taunting Whitebeard and Stefan about Luffy and Blizzard being too feeble to lead the charge towards the execution platform. Unfortunately for the World Government, he can be quite absent-minded and irresponsible, judging by the fact he used a lot of power in a kick directed at the escaping pirates, knocking down the surface part of a Yarukiman Mangrove tree, and tried to call Sentomaru with a black Transponder Snail, which is only used for intercepting communications. He also seems to prefer his own name, Borsalino, rather than his alias. After Luffy sent Charloss flying during the Sabaody incident, Kizaru volunteered to be dispatched by Sengoku to deal with the nobles' predicament, partly to fulfill his duty as an admiral and because he was under the impression that a trip down to the Archipelago to expel the pirate threat would be mostly relaxing and was seemingly disappointed when Silvers Rayleigh came out to confront him. If nothing else, Kizaru appears to be more lax than Aokiji, such as when Luffy, Blizzard, Jinbe, Law and Jupiter escaped from Marineford, he completely dropped the matter, his attitude regarding it being that of a carefree reaction. However, while he never has expressed any sympathy for or against the philosophy of Absolute Justice, Kizaru's careless behavior displays a lack of mercy towards his enemies, particularly pirates whom he has targeted. Kizaru even decided to apprehend Silvers Rayleigh, who had retired from piracy over twenty years earlier, simply because, as a member of the Roger Pirates, his crimes could not be forgiven. Following the events of the Sabaody Archipelago, Kizaru arrested 500 pirates. Also, he sees the Seven Warlords of the Sea as nothing more than pirates, even if they are on the World Government's side. Even when Little Oars Jr. was bloody and dying after having lost a leg, Kizaru showed no mercy and simply offered to go ahead and shoot Little Oars Jr. through the head. As revealed by the author, his motto is "unclear justice". Kizaru often comments that some of the abilities of his opponents are quite frightening. One instance was after he witnessed the Devil Fruit abilities of three Supernovas, he referred to them as monsters, although he was otherwise unfazed by them. Another was after he tried to directly attack Whitebeard and Stefan, First Division Commander Marco intercepted his attack with ease which made Kizaru point out how scary the Whitebeard Pirates were. When Luffy and Blizzard were launched towards the execution platform and stood before all three admirals, Kizaru commented that these youths are "scary". The most recent occurrence was when Benn Beckman aimed a gun at him, although in that case Kizaru said it sarcastically and still succeeded in getting in an attack while Beckman was shocked that he was not done yet. Since Kizaru always delivers such admissions of fear with a deadpan expression on his face and his usual lackadaisical tone of voice, it is never clear if he is mocking his opponents or if he is being serious. History Plot Powers and Abilities Glint-Glint Fruit: A Logia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to transform into light at will as well as control it. It also enables him to move at the speed of light and transport himself by means of reflection. The fruit's major strengths, like other Logia types, allows the user to become the element they control. From this, Kizaru is able to utilize light based attacks such as explosive lasers. The elemental state the ability endows him with also allows him to avoid conventional attacks as they only disperse him. It is likely that he can be reflected like ordinary light while in light form. He is also extremely accurate with his abilities, able to hit the key to Ace's handcuffs from a far distance. *'Sacred Yata Mirror' (Eight Span Mirror): Kizaru forms light in between his hands, and reflects it off any surface he wishes. He then transforms into the light in order to get to his desired location. *'Amaterasu' (Heavenly Illumination): Kizaru points his index and middle finger into the air or at his enemies (in the form of a peace sign), and emits a powerful flash of light, blinding his opponent, or any enemies in the vicinity. *'Ama no Murakumo Sword' (Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven): Kizaru forms a long, very sharp sword out of light and solidifies it, similar to Admiral Aokiji's Ice Saber technique. *'Yasakani Sacred Jewel' (Comma Jewel of Eight Shaku): Kizaru uses both hands to fire a torrent of deadly light particles, causing extreme damage to whatever they hit. Kizaru can control the spread of the attack, limiting it to a single person or covering a wide area. It also has great piercing powers, penetrating a thick layer of ice and then entering deep into the water with ease. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki standard people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armaments Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Kizaru is not one of these people. *'Armaments Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, can use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Master Swordsman Specialist: Master Strategist and Tactician: Immense Speed: Immense Reflexes: Keen Aim: Enhanced Hearing: Enhanced Strength: Immense Durability: Weaknesses *Borsalino cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water, he must leave his light state to physically attack, he needs to create a mirror path (Sacred Yata Mirror) in order to travel at lightspeed unless he travels in a straight path, and cannot change his course when traveling at that speed. Relationships Friends/Allies * Neutral * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Marines Category:Marine Admirals Category:Swordsmen Category:Antagonists